Obsolete:Terra
Terra is the Charm of earth: reliable and unyielding. The Queen of Clubs favors it. It branches at 4 dots into the Rock-Shaper and Rock-Steady paths. Shape Earth (*) In your hands, dirt and stone become as malleable as clay. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Dexterity + Crafts + Terra Action: Instant Effect: For the remainder of the scene, you may manipulate rock or hard-packed earth (but not man-made rocklike materials like asphalt or concrete) with your hands as if it had the consistency of modeling clay, and as soon as you let go of it it will retain its shape and regain its normal hardness. Steady Resolve (**) A few reassuring words, a pat on the shoulder, and your or an ally's determination is hardened against any attempt to sway it. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Resolve + Empathy + Terra Action: Instant Effect: For the remainder of the scene, any attempts to sway the target's opinion (or other actions that are compared against the target's Resolve) suffer a penalty equal to the number of successes rolled. Earthen Fortitude (***) Your presence fortifies body and spirit, allowing you and your friends to endure great amounts of pain and harm. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Resolve + Medicine + Terra Action: Instant Effect: For the remainder of the scene, you or an ally gain 1 box of Health for each success rolled. At the end of the scene, these boxes of Health go away, but any damage in them is not re-applied to the target's "normal" boxes of Health. This charm cannot be cast on any individual who is already under its effects. Burrow (****, Rock-Shaper path) Using your hands alone, you dig a path through earth and stone as if they were as solid as pudding. Cost: 1 Wisp + 1 Wisp for every two rolls past the first two Dice Pool: Stamina + Crafts + Terra Action: Extended, each roll represents five minutes of digging Effect: You dig a tunnel through earth, stone, or similar materials such as concrete or asphalt. Each success rolled allows the Princess to shape or remove around 30 cubic feet of dirt or 15 cubic feet of stone in any arrangement she desires (though she has to be able to touch the earth to move it, so the tunnel made should be at least wide enough to accomodate her.) The changes made are permanent, but a tunnel dug with this Charm and not properly reinforced will collapse after about an hour or so. Earthquake (*****, Rock-Shaper path) You clap your hands, touch them to the ground, and the earth buckles and shakes, pitching wildly and throwing your enemies off-balance. Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Stamina + Brawl + Terra vs. Dexterity + Composure Action: Instant, resistance is reflexive Effect: The earthquake strikes a circular area with radius equal to the number of successes rolled (in yards). Everyone in the area loses their Defense for the round, and those who failed to get more successes than you on their Dexterity + Composure roll are knocked prone. You may choose as many people as your Inner Light who are not affected. The area of the earthquake is difficult terrain to traverse, and moving across it requires anyone to halve their movement rate. The changes to the terrain last until the end of the scene, at which point the ground slides back into its normal configuration. Exceptional Success: The ground buckles and great shards of stone poke out from the earth, providing anyone who wants to take cover behind them substantial (-3) concealment. This charm cannot be used if the caster is above "ground level". If the caster is underground, automatically apply the effect of an Exceptional Success. Stone's Blessing (****, Rock-steady path) You make the enduring quality of a stone pass to its bearer. Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Composure + Occult + Terra Action: Full round Effect: To use this Charm, take a stone small enough to fit in your hand. If you succeed on the roll, it will reshape into a carved and polished sculpture, comfortable to hold and with no sharp edges. When first formed, the sculpture gleams, reflecting more light than it should; this lustre shows that it can grant its supernatural benefit. For a number of times equal to the successes rolled, whoever has the sculpture gains the 8-again quality on a dice pool that includes one of the Resistance attributes. One must hold the sculpture in one's hand in the same turn that one makes the roll to gain this benefit, though only for a moment. If someone holds the sculpture but does not attempt a task based on a Resistance attribute in that turn, the charges on the sculpture remain unused. The lustre fades from the sculpture when the last charge has been applied to a roll. Caryatid's Kiss (*****, Rock-Steady path) With a shout, your flesh becomes beautifully-sculpted, flawless marble, and you continue the fight as an animated statue! Cost: 2 Wisps + 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Resolve + Survival + Terra Action: Instant Effect: You and your clothing become a solid marble statue for the remainder of the scene, or until you choose to dispel the effect. Despite being stone, you still speak, think, and act normally, but you do not need to breathe or eat; your Speed is halved, and your weight is multiplied by five. You gain dots of Armor equal to the number of successes rolled, which stack with any Armor from your Regalia. Any damage dealt to you by a slashing or piercing weapon is downgraded to bashing damage, and you take no damage at all from being engulfed in fire or exposed to radiation. Orisons Dice pool: Resolve + Survival First: Add 9-again to Crafts rolls involving earth or stone. Second: You cannot lose Willpower points from any cause, other than by spending them for effect, until the scene ends. Third: One attempt to knock you down or push you aside fails automatically. Category:Obselete Page Category:Obsolete Charm